


Scowl

by Minne_My



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Drabble, Magic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Minerva is not happy
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 7





	Scowl

Minerva McGonagall was a fine transfiguration teacher. She played chess like a pro and baked furiously. Her lemon cake was a dream. She was a loyal and just friend and there was no one else in the world that Albus Dumbledore wanted by his side. But she was prone to a tantrum now and then. Too much of a lady to scream obscenities, she often transformed into her animal form to make her feelings known. He picked up the scattered instruments from the floor, thinking that he must get a thicker rug.

He looked over at his desk where an incensed tabby cat was prowling and hissing, knocking things over with her paw. To smile would be to enrage her and he wouldn't encourage it. Poppy Pomfrey would have a terrible time trying to calm her down.

 _Fuck you_ swished her tail.

 _Fuck that_ and one more item toppled onto the floor.

 _And that. And that'_ batted her paws as she pushed things over in anger.

He sat in the spare chair and twiddled his thumbs until her fury had abated. She'd get over Fudge's decision to appoint Jane Umbridge soon enough. And then they would plan their passive aggressive counterattack.

He reached into the bag of sherbet lemons. This might take some time.


End file.
